


and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Бэт-семейка защищает Готэм от всякой нечисти. Джейсон, из-за конфликтов с Брюсом, живет отдельно.





	and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c604830/v604830362/a6f2/7ncrPbtnWLE.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c837620/v837620412/15c0/Gq30jB45gTk.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c636231/v636231362/26ff2/Lce97oUeBIQ.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c604830/v604830362/ac29/OmuvhBcn2v0.jpg
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка 
> 
> Все способы защиты и убийства всякой нечисти взяты из сериала "Сверхьестественное".

Весь день была ненастная погода. Снега выпало много и на тропинках появились сугробы. На улице даже птиц не было видно, наверно, они все попрятались. Казалось, этот снегопад никогда не закончится, и на следующий день никто не сможет выйти из дома.

Хорошо, что вечером снег все-таки прекратился, и даже ветер стих. После такого обильного снегопада ветки деревьев прогнулись под тяжестью только что выпавших снежных хлопьев. Ветви будто специально равномерно покрыли чем-то белым и пушистым. На улице горят фонари, и от этого света снег на земле и на деревьях блестит и переливается, иногда падая с деревьев, нарушая тихую идиллию.

Небо прояснилось и стало каким-то высоким и бесконечным. На темном небе отчетливо видны звезды, и горит яркая луна. При лунном свете там, где нет фонарей, снег также красиво блестит.

Джейсон поправил воротник своей куртки и ускорился. Что-то сегодня он припозднился со своей работой. Троих вампиров оказалось легко убить: совсем зелёные были, но очень кровожадные. По пути попался демон, поэтому парень и задержался. Демоны — это вам не вампиры. Эти гады хитрожопые, и свою шкурку они берегут. Пришлось побегать, попрыгать и пострелять, прежде чем удалось поймать черноглазого. Немного помучил, допросил и отправил обратно в ад. День был тяжелым и вонючим. Больше всего сейчас хотелось принять душ, поесть и поспать. Джейсон очень надеялся, что Тим хоть что-то ему оставил.

Уличный фонарь пару раз моргнул, а затем лампочка взорвалась. Стало ещё холоднее. Джейсону казалось, что кто-то на него смотрит, но на улице был только он один, а вокруг ни одного дома. Парень специально уехал от города как можно дальше. Иногда поступать как его приемный отец было правильно. Если вокруг ни одной живой души, значит, что где-то бродит мертвяк. Призрак там или опять черноглазик, (а так же рогатик или крылатик. Демонам плевать на законы матушки природы). Джейсон огляделся пару раз, но никого не заметил. Похлопав по карману он немного успокоился: пистолет здесь, рядом. Нож он, на всякий случай, припрятал в рукав. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то выскочит.

Остановившись около крыльца своего «дома», Джейсон проверил всю систему защиты: пентаграммы, соляные круги, иероглифы. Убедившись, что все на месте, и обновлять ничего не надо, он зашел внутрь. Тепло жилого помещения окатило щеки долгожданной волной.

Джейсон жил в заброшенной церкви. Освященная земля, запасы святой воды, молитвы — все это не один раз спасало ему жизнь. В некоторых местах здание облезло или протекала крыша, но жить в принципе можно. Летом он планирует сделать ремонт западной части, починить лестницу, сменить гнилые доски и, возможно, подлатать крышу. Если деньги останутся. Ведь совсем недавно все его сбережения ушли на создание кухни. Это его гордость.

Огромная кухня с электрической плитой. Холодильник из нержавеющей стали, такой здоровый, что корову можно засунуть. Раздвижное окно выходило на заснеженный сад и кладбище. Неоновые лампы подсвечивали сияющие хромом поверхности и стойку с посудой. Почти все оставшееся место занимала стойка, набитая сушеными травами, патронами, клинками и склянками с зельями. Был ещё массивный антикварный стол, который Тим сразу взял себе. Половина стола была занята компьютером, по скорости и мощности не уступающим стократной дозе слабительного, папки, легенды и мифы.

Поставив чайник на плиту, Джейсон снял с себя куртку и повесил ее на дверь. На кухню вошел Тим, шаркая обувью. Непривычно взъерошенный, немного сонный и усталый. Он снова сидел за кучей книг и вычитывал нужную информацию. Если Джейсон бегает по всему Готэму и убивает всяких тварей, Тим всегда помогает ему по телефону. Создает план атаки, помогает с выбором оружия или ищет нужное кладбище (если он имеет дело с призраками). Увидев Тодда у раковины, он стрельнул голубыми глазами на его дымящуюся кружку и пустой кофейник. Джей пожал плечами, его не предупреждали, что кое-кто тоже захочет кофе.

— Тебе надо заканчивать с чтением всяких бестиариев, — сказал он, облокачиваясь на стойку, — Ты скоро будешь напоминать живую мумию.

— Брюс попросил помочь. Нужно было найти кое-что про гулей, — Тим ловко выхватил кружку из рук своего брата и под осуждающий «Эй», сделал большой первый глоток, — Поэтому я сидел за книгами несколько часов, а потом искал информацию ещё и в интернете.

— Разумеется, Б не мог все сделать сам, — фыркнул Джейсон. Придется заваривать чай, ибо последнюю чашку кофе прикончил Дрейк, — Дэмиан его послал, наверное, и умотал на патруль в одиночку.

— Да, но теперь он наказан, — кивнул Тим, зевая, — Как хорошо, что я уехал из поместья.

— Сначала сидел на шее папочки, а теперь сидишь на моей.

— Счета все равно оплачиваю я, что ты ноешь? Ты только находишь все самое необходимое.

Джейсон решил жить отдельно от своей семьи года два назад. Ссоры с Брюсом, стычки с Дэмианом, а потом ещё и тотальный контроль окончательно доконали его. Но это только верхушка айсберга. Проблема была сильнее, значительнее. Он был заражен.

В пятнадцать лет, когда он вышел на патруль с Брюсом, (ослушался приказов, ушел далеко, довыделывался, короче говоря), на него напал вампир. Псих, которого надо ещё поискать. Джокер. Злейший враг Бэтмена, его заноза в заднице и объект ярости и ненависти Джейсона номер один.

Он до сих пор помнил, как тело Джокера прижимало его к земле, пока Джейсон пытался оттолкнуть его от своего горла. Сухой хруст перекушенной кости. Свой крик. Его руки, что отводили голову назад. Клоун промахнулся и не попал в шею. Зубы перекусили ключицу. Он пил кровь Тодда, как кошка молоко. А Джей лежал и слушал, как он хлюпает его кровью. Сломанные кости ещё не болели — спасал шок. Это было начало не боли и не страха — это было начало смерти.

Джейсон Тодд погиб, а место Робина занял Тим. Спустя два года он каким-то неебическим способом вернулся к жизни. Но он уже не был человеком. Что-то среднее между полукровкой и человеком, что заражен вампиризмом. Джейсон хранил эту тайну так долго, как только мог. Сначала узнал Тимоти, взломал его ноутбук, историю банковского счета, а потом и вовсе завалился к нему в церковь и заявил, что будет жить с ним. Потом узнал и Брюс. Был долгий и серьёзный разговор, после которого, он пообещал, что убивать никого не будет и если его замучает жажда, то он будет покупать донорскую кровь. Последнее покупает всегда Тим, ведь у него богатые связи. Джейсон же очень тщательно выбирает, у кого ее брать, обычно в соответствии с сексуальными предпочтениями на тот случай, если повезет ещё и с сексом. Все его любовники и любовницы даже не понимают, что успели поделится своей кровью. Слишком близки были ощущения сексуального экстаза, когда вампир тянул у них кровь.

Теперь он более-менее свободен. Бэтмен за ним, конечно, наблюдает, но хоть не целыми днями. Да и Тим не самый худший сосед. С ним не скучно, и он очень полезен. Парень хоть отдохнет от Дэмиана. Последняя их стычка реально могла закончиться смертью.

— Ладно. Я спать, — сказал Джейсон, ставя кружку в раковину. Помоет завтра, — Тебе советую тоже немного вздремнуть.

— Ещё немного и на боковую, — кивнул Тим, допивая кофе, — Доброй ночи, Джейсон.

***

 

Повсюду царит тишина — лишь ночные совы не спят и перекликаются, нарушая спокойствие, что посеяла ночь. Небо тоже давно спит, а на его темном лоне то здесь, то там загораются огни звезд. Потом и сама луна выплывает из-за горизонта и, проливая свое мерцающее сияние, застывает в небе ясным диском.

На фоне черного неба мощно высятся посеребренные тени деревьев; широкие степные просторы едва колышут пышные травы, которые тоже уже давно находятся в объятиях сна. Словно на морских волнах качается силуэт месяца в высоком небе, и словно гребни этих волн, разбивающихся о его лодку, мимо проплывают облака.

Джейсон приехал в поместье по просьбе Брюса. Нужно было присмотреть за Дэмианом. Сам Уэйн уезжает в Старлинг-Сити по делам своей компании, прихватив с собой Альфреда. Тим, само собой, сразу отказался. Он бы ни за что не согласился снова жить со своим младшим братом. Не после того, как Дэмиан его «случайно» избил и спустил с шикарной, очень длинной лестницы. Поэтому остается только Джейсон. Зараза к заразе, как говорится.

Двери поместья были открыты, что сразу насторожило парня. Достав пистолет из кобуры, он тихо зашел внутрь. В коридоре был такой бардак, словно тут снова подрались его братья, а затем прошелся ураган. Картины опрокинуты, вазы разбиты, а любимые цветы Альфреда были разбросаны.

Никто не торопился встречать старшего воспитанника Уэйна. Джейсон несколько раз позвал членов своей семьи, но так и не дождавшись ответа, побежал в библиотеку.

Увиденное его потрясло до глубины души. Все книги были разбросаны, шкаф опрокинут, а некоторая макулатура догорала. Огромные часы, что вели в пещеру Бэтмена, были разбиты и выдернуты с куском стены. Но не это главное. У входа лежал Альфред и не шевелился.

На ватных ногах Джейсон подошел к дворецкому и перевернул его на спину. Мужчина был бледным и холодным. Его шея была разорвана, а глаза были полны ужаса. Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя приближение истерики. Он закрыл глаза Альфреду. Оставлять его он не намерен. Нужно отнести его хотя бы в гостиную.

Что тут произошло? Как Брюс допустил смерть человека, что заменил ему родителей? Почему он не защитил Пенниуорта? Где вообще сам Уэйн?

Джейсон аккуратно уложил старого дворецкого на диван и укрыл одеялом, судя по рисунку, Дэмиана. Парень все ещё не мог смириться с тем фактом, что человек, которого он любил и уважал, мертв. Этот вампир уже может считать себя пеплом. Он будет медленно и мучительно умирать.

Тодд с мрачной решительностью спускался в пещеру. Прежде чем он пойдет искать вампира, поговорит с отцом. Набьет ему рожу, используя свою вампирскую силу. Читерство, конечно, но по-другому Брюса врасплох не застать. По силе и реакции он почти что равен настоящему вампиру или оборотню.

— Брюс, ты здесь? Что за?..

Слова застряли в глотке, а ноги все же не смогли удержать его. Он упал в лужу крови, что образовалась от двух тел. Бэтмен, словно сломанная кукла, свисал со своего кресла. Его голова была разбита, а шея была в таком ужасном виде, словно с ней поигралась собака. Рядом с ним лежал Дэмиан. Мальчику вырвали трахею. В его глазах застыл шок и ужас, а рука так и сжимала катану.

Джейсон услышал скулеж, но не сразу понял, что это он его издает. Он тяжело дышал и переводил взгляд с брата на отца. Что он должен делать? Как ему быть? Ему так страшно, так больно. Он не может встать, все время падает на кровь. Ее так много. Она уже впиталась в его джинсы, забралась под ногти. Он старается стереть с себя кровь, но только размазывает ее ещё больше.

— Тим, Тим, Тим, — бормотал Джейсон, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках телефона. Его брат поможет, он подскажет, что надо делать.

— Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.

Что-то не так. Тим никогда не отключает телефон. Он всегда с ним на связи. Всегда помогает. Он бы не стал…

Холодные руки обхватили его шею и потянули назад. Джейсон встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами. В этих глазах горело безумие. Гость поднял правую руку и погладил его по щеке. Рука была влажной и оставила след. Запах крови ударил в нос с новой силой.

— Давай поиграем ещё раз, Малиновка…

Джейсон вскочил с кровати с бешеным сердцебиением. Дыхание никак не получалось вернуть в норму, а озноб так и не отпускал. Отшвырнув одеяло в сторону, он сел на край кровати и запустил руку в свои волосы.

Давно ему не снились такие кошмары. Такое было только после его возвращения к жизни. Когда он впервые попробовал кровь на вкус. Да и снилась ему своя смерть или пытки Джокера.

Рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем Джейсон успел понять, что он делает. Он заломал руку своему ночному гостю, впечатав того лицом в пол. Ногу он поставил на плечо. Так что если визитер пошевелится, может попрощаться со своей рукой на некоторое время.

Незваный гость расслабил мышцы рук и тихо рассмеялся:

— Ну, тише, тише, норовливый. Выпускай меня давай. Сильный, резкий, признаю. Встретить можно было и поласковей.

— Ты как сюда пробрался, тварь? — прошипел Джейсон ему на ухо.

— Просто ты давно не обновлял систему защиты, — промурлыкал демон, больше не скрывая свою внешность. Он повернул свою голову в бок и посмотрел на него своими черными глазами.

— Я ее сегодня проверял, ты же… Ах ты сукин сын! Ты мой дом поломал!

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так религиозен. Зачем жить в церкви?

— Ты на мой вопрос отвечай, мудак, — прошипел Тодд, ещё сильнее заламывая руку.

— Можешь вообще ее сломать, мне как-то все равно будет. Заживет со временем, — пожал демон плечами, — Но очень уж ты мне понравился, так что отвечу. Это было месяц назад. Перед тем, как ты вломился в комнату, весь такой при параде и с пушками наперевес, юные дамы пытались призвать инкуба. По твоему задумчивому виду я понял, что ты ни хрена этого не помнишь. Не мудрено, ты тогда был пьяный в зюзю. Все ещё удивляюсь, как ты смог уложить тогда двух демонов и вампиров. Талант не пропьешь, да? — Джейсон нахмурился, а лежащий на полу продолжил. — Так вот, инкуб явиться не смог, я вышел за него. Моего появления никто не заметил, ведь ты тогда выводил из помещения испуганных девушек, а потом вообще сжег все улики. Ну я за тобой и увязался.

— Ты следил за мной, — опешил Джейсон. Это сколько раз этот демон мог его убить? Он даже не замечал за собой слежки. Совсем расслабился. Доверился «защите» церкви. Возомнил из себя непобедимого. Узнай об этом Бэтмен, просто так Джейсон бы не отделался.

— Наблюдал. Изучал. Но суть ты уловил, — кивнул демон, пытаясь встать на колени, — Может уже отпустишь? Как видишь, убивать тебя не собираюсь.

Джейсон отпустил его и подошел поближе к столу. В полке лежит святая вода и пистолет. Такие заначки у него по всей церкви. В шкафах, в цветках, на полках. Даже в ванной и в туалете. Хрен его знают, где и когда напасть могут. Лучше быть всегда наготове. Да и знание того, что ни одна сука не сможет тебя застать врасплох, помогает спать лучше всякого снотворного.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — спросил Джейсон, облокачиваясь на стену, — Время видел? Пять утра. Кто в такое время ходит в гости?

— Если говорить начистоту, то я тут ещё с вечера, — улыбнулся демон, отряхиваясь, — Вы были такими сонными, что не сразу меня заметили.

— Тим… — прошептал Тодд. По спине пробежал холодок, а взгляд тут же упал на дверь. Если с его братом что-то случилось…

— Джейсон!

Громкий топот по лестнице, звук падающей картины в коридоре, надо ее, наверное, снять или повесить на гвоздь понадежнее, а затем дверь с грохотом открывается и на пороге стоит запыхавшийся Тим. Как только он заметил в комнате ночного гостя, то тут же принялся читать экзорцизм.

— Тимми, притормози-ка, — остановил брата Джейсон, когда демон согнулся от боли, тихо шипя.

— Это же демон, Джей. Какого ты его жалеешь?

— Как он сюда проник?

— Соляную дорожку смыл снег, доска с пентаграммой отошла. Коврик с нашей защитой каким-то странным образом сгорел. Ничего не хочешь сказать? — спросил Дрейк, обращаясь к демону.

Черноглазый усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, качая головой. Если сюда смог пробраться один демон, то скоро и другие подтянутся. Надо что-то решать с защитой. Может к Брюсу сгонять за новыми игрушками? Отец наверняка придумал что-то новое. Дэмиан завтра в школе, значит можно Тима взять с собой. Парень давно не виделся с семьей.

— Не против, если я немного потусуюсь с вами? — демон подошел поближе к Джейсону, томно смотря на него из-под ресниц.

— Не против, если я прямо сейчас отправлю тебя домой? — вмешался Тим, дергая своего брата на себя. Будут ещё всякие крылатики, а это именно крылатый демон, его выдали метки на руках, заигрывать с его старшим братом.

— Все в порядке, Тим. Лучше снова начерти пентаграмму и сделай соляную дорожку, — сказал Джейсон, подталкивая младшего в сторону выхода, — Не волнуйся. Я вооружен.

Как только дверь за Тимом закрылась, Джейсон сел на свою кровать и стал изучать свою проблему. Демон выбрал себе очень симпатичную оболочку. Голубоглазый брюнет с загорелой кожей, подтянутая фигура, неплохо развита мускулатура. Видимо до того, как в него вселился демон, парень был частым клиентом в спортзале. Голубые полосы на коже рук и на лице его ничуть не портили. Как и рога. Крылатый демон. Отлично. Из-за малолеток у него теперь большие неприятности. По хорошему демона надо отправить обратно в ад, но… Почему-то он этого делать не хочет. Пока нет.

— Ты как хочешь, а я спать, — буркнул Джейсон, удобно устраиваясь на своей кровати.

— Тогда я пока изучу это здание, — хмыкнул демон. Конечно он понял, что прогонять или отправлять обратно в ад его пока не будут, — Знаю, знаю. Здесь у вас повсюду ловушки, тазики со святой водой. Я буду осторожен.

— Проваливай уже, а?

— Спокойной ночи, Джей, — улыбаясь от уха до уха, мурлыкнул демон и скрылся в дверном проеме.

***

 

Прошла неделя. Тим и Джейсон навестили Брюса, пополнили запас своего оружия, аптечки и даже смогли выпросить у отца мотоцикл. Уэйну он все равно не нужен, не по статусу миллиардера-плейбоя, а как Бэтмен, у него есть танк за несколько миллионов. Да и Дэмиан не сможет на нем ездить, мелковат и прав нет. А такого жеребца грех держать в гараже. Парням он будет нужнее. Альфред отдал им два пакета с домашней едой и свежей выпечкой. Этого хватило им на пять дней, потом снова пришлось вернуться к лапше и пицце.

Ночные вылазки проходили все так же: организованно и продуктивно. Нечисть похищала людей, поедала или делала жертвоприношение. Джейсон подружился со своей лопатой и с милым стариком-сторожем на Готэмском кладбище. Что-то в последнее время стало слишком много блуждающих душ. Надо бы и преступников половить на досуге.

Его новый сосед по комнате, Дик Грейсон, демон попросил называть его именно так, ведь его реальное имя они не смогут выговорить, иногда оказывал неплохую помощь. Но в основном он просто пытался соблазнить Джейсона. Парень серьезно задумался, не инкуб ли тот часом, но проверить никак не решался. Да и «сладостных» снов у него пока не было.

— Джейсона бросила девушка, оставь его в покое, — скомандовал Тим, когда Дик в очередной раз начал флиртовать с Джейсоном.

Парень поперхнулся и уставился на своего брата. Тодд пришел на свою кухню за новой дозой кофеина. Тим, разумеется, был уже здесь, ведь он работал за компьютером, а Дик пошел следом за ним.

— А… — Грейсон наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями на столешницу, — Она все равно не пара тебе, любовь моя.

Джейсон на всякий случай подошел поближе к своему брату и громко цокнул языком:

— Высокая планка.

— Ну чего тебе стоит сходить со мной на свидание?

— Работы, моего светлого имени и своей славы крутого охотника, — хмыкнул Джейсон, отпивая свой кофе.

— Если мы пойдем утром, то нас мало кто увидит. Большинство нечисти будет спать. Ну давай соглашайся, Джей.

Похотливые нотки в его голосе завораживали. Джейсон уже понял, что Дик кайфует от роли нижнего. Правда, Тодд на собственном опыте узнал, что субмиссивный демон, (Дик у него не первый), все равно агрессивен.

— Я же тебя не укушу!

Тим стрельнул глазами на своего брата и усмехнулся. Джейсон хмыкнул, качая головой. Конечно. Кто кого ещё укусит.

— Зачем мне соглашаться? — спросил он, облизывая свою нижнюю губу кончиком языка, — Ты мне даже не нравишься.

Безупречные голубые глаза поймали его взгляд. По беспутной ухмылке ясно было, что он заметил слабину.

— Тем больше причин пойти. Если ты со мной классно проведешь время, то представь, как хорошо нам будет, если я понравлюсь тебе по-настоящему.

Джейсон вздохнул. Почему бы и не согласится? Работал он в последнее время очень много и почти не отдыхал. Голод стал острее чувствоваться, да и секса у него не было недели три. Приятное сопровождение, красивый спутник и горячая ночка. Согласится можно, главное, чтобы Бэтмен не узнал. Отец его убьет за это. Такие отношения он очень не одобряет. Джейсон кивнул и Дик довольно улыбнулся, забирая из его рук кружку с кофе.

***

 

Снег лежит мягким белым ковром на земле и деревьях. Под светом фонарей он блестит, играя разноцветными огоньками. Снежный ковер тихо поскрипывает под ногами. Вокруг тихо, даже шум города приглушается под снежным одеялом. Деревья стоят в красивых снежных платьях. Воздух свежий, он приятно бодрит. На темно-фиолетовом небе можно увидеть звезды. Зимой они холодные, недостижимые и какие-то равнодушные. Изредка ветер проносит по небу клочья облаков, которые на некоторое время заслоняют звезды.

Свидание Джейсона и Дика началось неплохо. Парни сходили в клуб, потанцевали и немного выпили. Алкоголь демонам был не страшен; они могли выпить самый крепкий напиток и даже не опьянеть. Джейсон старался на выпивку сильно не налегать, ему все же нужен трезвый рассудок. Особенно, когда рядом Дик. Грейсон держался рядом, во время танцев старался почаще его касаться и обнимать. Любого парня или девушку, что подходили к ним слишком близко или случайно касались, он одаривал убийственным взглядом. Тодду льстило такое внимание к своей персоне. Ревнивые парни ему всегда были по душе.

Все было не так плохо, пока работа не нашла защитника Готэма. Джейсон заметил несколько оборотней, которые точно не ради танцев сюда пришли. Оборотни были немного дикими и голодными. Глаза были цвета золота, а клыки недобро блеснули в свете лучей. Они уже не могут себя контролировать. Как же хорошо, что он всегда носит с собой оружие. Без куртки, конечно, было неудобно, некуда было сложить ножи или пистолеты, и он чувствовал себя голым. Но это же было свидание, а значит надо было как-то нарядиться. Поэтому сейчас у него только небольшой серебряный нож, который легко можно спрятать в конверсах и пистолет за поясом джинс. Дик, пока лапал его, нашел оружие сразу. Улыбнулся и прижался ещё ближе.

— Даже сейчас не можешь забыть о работе, — вздохнул Грейсон, закатывая глаза.

— Скорее, это она меня не может забыть. Можешь остаться здесь. Я не могу позволить двум шавкам творить черте что в Готэме.

— Вдвоём управимся быстрее, Джей.

Заманить оборотней в ловушку оказалось очень просто. Джейсону всего лишь надо было притворится легко доступной жертвой. Похлопать глазками, покапризничать и поерзать на коленках у одного оборотня. Взгляд Дика, конечно, буравил его спину и он слышал, как матерился демон. Нет, он совсем не из вредности начал кокетничать. И нет, ему не нравилось, что Грейсон ревнует его. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

И все шло по плану, пока друг оборотня не захотел поужинать прямо сейчас. В ВИП-комнате.

Джейсон соскочил с колен и достал пистолет. Музыка заглушала звуки борьбы. Ни один человек сейчас и подумать не мог, что на втором этаже дерутся насмерть. Тодд схватил первого оборотня за руку. Хруст костей громко прозвучал в комнате. Парень закричал и упал на колени. Джейсон проводил его мощным ударом в голову и выстрелил.

Второй оборотень очень разозлился. Он зарычал и набросился на Тодда, роняя его на пол. Охотник старался держать пасть животного подальше от своего горла. Всего минута — и тело, что придавило его к полу, исчезло.

Дик с почерневшими глазами отшвырнул оборотня к стене, а затем ударил по голове. Элегантный ботинок Грейсона ударил псину по коленке. Тот закричал, ноги у него подогнулись. Следом с пугающей отчетливостью прозвучал удар по горлу. Треск хряща и влажное бульканье.

— Вставай, охотничек.

— Дик, возьми себя в руки.

Грейсона немного потряхивало. Его конспирация была на грани срыва. Глаза были снова голубые, но вот голубые метки все никак не исчезали. Демон глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул. Схватив Джейсона за руку, он потащил его в сторону выхода.

Он без вопросов сел в его машину. Спорить сейчас не хотелось. Неужели Дика так испугала эта сцена? Да его каждый день какая-нибудь нечисть швыряет в стены или на пол. Синяков от падений у него тьма-тьмущая. Он же все-таки охотник. Вся его жизнь — сплошная опасность. Он в любой момент может умереть. Второй раз погибнуть не страшно. Главное, чтобы не от рук вампира. А то будет очень иронично.

Машина остановилась около церкви. Свет не горел, значит Тим уже спит. Надо ходить по тише. Дик шел впереди. Спина была напряжена. Он все ещё злится. Если он сейчас будет орать, то Джейсон его точно в ад отправит. Ибо какого хрена? Они даже не встречаются. Дик ему никто.

Как только они вошли в спальню, то мир резко расплылся, а затем Джейсон почувствовал, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Гребаный Грейсон решил использовать свои силы. Он провел руками по рукам Тодда от плеч и ниже, переплел свои пальцы с его. Очень ласково потянул руки Джейсона к себе на поясницу. Дрожь охватила охотника. Вампиризм просыпался, намекая, что пора и поесть. Он уткнулся лицом между плечом и шеей. Очень хотелось ткнуться туда губами, узнать, каков он на вкус. Нельзя. Дик не должен узнать об этом. Нужно держать это в тайне. Джейсон поднял голову и встретившись взглядом с голубыми глазами, поцеловал его.

Грейсон тихо простонал, когда охотник коснулся его, прижался ещё сильнее. Нерешительно двинув язык меж его губами, и Джейсон шумно выдохнул, когда в ответ язык Дика ворвался в его рот.

Демон медленно гладил его по спине, а затем потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке охотника. Джейсон разорвал поцелуй, решив, что было бы справедливо тоже снять футболку со своего любовника. Все-таки этот чертенок был прекрасным. Ни одного шрама, чистая и загорелая кожа. Оставить на этой прекрасной шейке засосы он просто обязан. Он сменил легкие поцелуи более существенными. Губы сменились зубами, и он задышал прерывисто. Дик застонал, сдавливая парня в своих объятиях.

Перед глазами все поплыло. Мир окрасился в ярко-алый. Звуки стали громкими. Он слышал, как бьется сердце Тима в северном крыле, как он дышит. Он мог слышать, как бежит кровь по венам, сладкая и такая нужная. Джейсон опрокинул Дика на спину и оседлал его. Он провел руками по его телу, поцеловал в губы, а затем… Он все-таки укусил его. Не смог сдержаться. Кровь заполнила его рот. Сладкая, вкусная. Она давала ему силы и облегчала боль.

— Сильнее! Ты мне больно не сделаешь, обещаю, не сделаешь.

Джейсон оторвался от небольшой ранки, слизывая все до последней капельки. Слюна вампира должна все залечить ещё до рассвета. Он, конечно, вампир не полностью, но обычно это работало. С демоном уж точно прокатит. Укус вампира — очень странная вещь. Боль исчезнет, сменившись удивительным ощущением кайфа, что растекается по всему телу. Это лучше, чем выпивка или травка, чем секс, — Джейсон это прекрасно знал, поскольку он, был жертвой вампира в прошлом. Покров чистейшего удовольствия окутывает, даруя обещание, что все на свете хорошо. Химические вещества в слюне инициируют выброс эндорфинов, и можно потерять всякое представление об окружающем мире.

Дик содрогнулся, движения его затихли. Он открыл глаза — чистые и голубые, с нормальными зрачками, а на лице — довольная улыбка.

— Не секс, конечно, но все равно отлично. Никогда такого ещё не испытывал. Значит, вампир?

Джейсон лег на кровать, обнимая парня за талию и прижимая к себе. Дик устроился поудобнее, положив свою голову ему на плечо. Охотник молчал, демон — тоже. Он не торопил, терпеливо ждал ответ, рисуя пальцем на его теле странные узоры.

— Нет. Я заражен вампиризмом, — наконец-то ответил Джейсон, — Мой укус не может превращать людей в вампиров.

— Как интересно, — протянул Дик, усмехаясь, — Тогда можно мне тоже укусить тебя? Представим, что я тоже вампир?

Дик придавил его своим телом, мило улыбнулся и стал покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями. Джейсон обычно никому не разрешал трогать его шею. Прикосновения, как и поцелуи с укусами, вызывают не самые приятные воспоминания. С Диком почему-то такого не было. Была, конечно, не большая долька страха, но ее можно было игнорировать.

Джейсон сжимает чужие плечи почти до синяков, в то время как Дик жадно целует его, оставляя засосы и укусы.

— А теперь, радость моя, мы займемся полноценным сексом, — прошептал ему на ухо Грейсон, прикусывая мочку уха.

Охотник только согласно простонал в ответ, крепче обнимая парня за шею.

***

 

Малиновая заря еле-еле озарила край неба, спугнув серебряный рожок побледневшего месяца и убавив яркости холодным звездам.

Джейсон проснулся один. Дик впервые за эту неделю куда-то ушел. Получил, что хотел и ушел. Парень решил об этом не думать и заняться тем, что обычно делает. Поболтать с Тимом, найти новых тварей, выпить и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Все будет, как обычно. Секс с демоном ничего не значит. Обычная ночь, каких было тысячи.

Тим уже что-то готовил на кухне. Запах свежего кофе разнесся по церкви. Джейсон успел утащить два бублика, прежде чем получил по руке лопаткой. Дрейк указал ему на стол, где уже стояла тарелка с овсянкой. Правильное питание, фу. Где же яичница, бекон и пиво? Или хотя бы хлопья с соком? Неужели они все сожрали? Надо бы после охоты зайти ещё в магазин. Если, конечно, у него будет человеческий вид.

Тим накрыл на стол, поставил кружки с горячим кофе и сел завтракать. Братья лениво общались, расспрашивая друг друга о планах на день. Тим не стал расспрашивать о Дике, и Джейсон был более, чем рад. Он ещё и сам не знал, что за странные отношения их связывают, и есть ли вообще эти отношения. Может это и вправду было только на одну ночь. Джейсон предложил съездить в поместье на выходные, как младший брат замер и вскочил на ноги. Его глаза прищурились.

— Тим, что слу…

— Я его убью, — сказал Тим. Осанка у него была напряженная. Эмоции захлестывали его одна за другой: страх, гнев, отчаяние, — Я его два раза убью.

Потрясенный Джейсон, попытался хоть что-то сказать, но заткнулся, как только его брат налетел на него, срывая футболку.

— Где?! — зашипел он, внимательно рассматривая шею и ключицы.

— Что где? — пролепетал охотник, прижимаясь спиной к стенке. Такой Тим пугал до усрачки и вводил в большой ступор. Что на него нашло в самом деле?

Джейсон убрал от себя руки брата и ушел от захвата, поднырнув ему под руку, и встал посередине кухни.

— Где он тебя пометил? Ты весь в засосах! Я его убью, убью нахуй!

— Он меня не пометил. Не пометил, хорошо? Ты меня дебилом считаешь? Мы занялись сексом, устраивает? Только сексом. Ничего более.

— Дик не поставил свою метку? — прохрипел Тим, опускаясь на стул.

— Нет, успокойся.

Джейсон потрепал брата по волосам, усмехаясь. Метка демона — вещь действительно хреновая. Ты становишься его фамильяром, подчиняешься его воли и никуда не денешься от своего «господина». Он найдет тебя быстрее, лучше, чем всякие правительственные организации. Будешь безвольной куклой демона до тех пор, пока твой горячо-любимый «господин» не испутит дух или пока его не грохнут.

Джейсон уже видел подобные «отношения» ни один раз. Зачастую люди и сами не осознают, как становятся фамильярами демонов. Черноглазые ублюдки задают провокационные вопросы во время секса, когда люди не особо думают. Точнее, вообще не думают. Но согласие есть согласие. Дал добро — служи, пока тебя не заменят или не отправят в «мусорку».

— Дик был благородным парнем? — хмыкнул Дрейк, ставя грязную посуду в раковину.

— Скорее, просто получил то, что хотел и смылся, — криво улыбнулся Джейсон, закуривая, — У нас есть на сегодня работа?

***

 

Джейсон потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы и убрал свое оружие в сумку. Упокоить парочку зомби — хлопотное дело, но разнообразное. Вампиры и демоны уже в край достали. Данди — хоть и здоровый зомби, но тот ещё дебил. Если все правильно спланировать и держать под рукой нужное оружие, то быстро одолеешь противника. Правда, не стоит забывать о том, что даже у таких дебилов бывают партнеры.

Взглянув на свою рану, Джейсон цокнул языком и направился к мотоциклу. Болезненная, но не смертельная. Быстро заживет. Плюсы вампиризма: неглубокие раны заживают уже на следующий день, а серьезные через два. Какая экономия на аптечке и медицинских средствах.

Тима дома не было. Такое бывает. Парень покупает нужное оборудование, договаривается с каким-то шибко важным человеком о доставке очень редкой книге, покупает еду, бытовые принадлежности или просто идет в гости к Коннеру. Хрен знает, что у них там за отношения, но когда Тиму плохо или грустно, то он всегда идет к Кенту. Это должно было обижать Джейсона, ведь это работа старшего брата, помогать решать проблемы или давать советы, утешать, но положа руку на сердце, Тодд давно признал тот факт, что выслушивать и давать дельные советы он никогда не умел. Набить морду обидчику — это запросто. Это он может. Выслушать о жизненных проблемах — тоже, пожалуйста. Но вот утешать или поддержать — никогда.

Бросив сумку около двери, Джейсон открыл холодильник и взял бутылку с пивом. Он, конечно, сильнее и выносливее обычного человека, но тоже устает. С ранами — особенно.

Джейсон стянул с себя грязную, пропитанную кровью футболку и кинул ее на пол. Сейчас хотелось спать, а остальные дела могут подождать. И подождут.

— Привет, радость моя.

Все дела могут подождать, кроме этого голубоглазого геморроя. Джейсон присел на кровать и сделал большой глоток пива, сверля взглядом Дика. Тот сидел на столе и улыбался так, словно его сейчас не материть будут, а обнимать. Может и будут, но попозже.

— Тебе чего надо, черноглазый? — устало вздохнул парень — Все, что ты хотел, уже получил. Очень неразумно было приходить сюда. Я ведь спокойно могу отправить тебя обратно в ад.

— Можешь, — кивнул Дик, спрыгивая со стола и подходя ближе, — Но не станешь. Потому что я пока тебе интересен. Я пока тебе нужен.

— Ты все это рассчитал, да? Пришел ко мне и соблазнил, как и всех моих предшественников. Только те уже давно мертвы, а я живой.

— Ты уж точно не такой как все, — засмеялся Дик, опустив свои руки на плечи Джейсона, — И, да, я пришел сюда с заранее обдуманным намерением тебя соблазнить. Потом решил, что хочу тебя заполучить. Ты мне нужен, — Он нагнулся к парню и шепнул ему ухо, — Это то, что я очень хорошо умею. Так же как и ты умеешь защищаться и бить морды демонам.

— Бить морды? Любишь сильных?

— Ага, — руки медленно прошлись по шее, а затем стали перебирать волосы на затылке парня, — Мне очень нравятся парни, которые могут сами о себе позаботиться.

— А как же стиль крутого парня, что всегда защитит свою любовь? — спросил Джейсон, подняв свою голову и прикрыв глаза.

— Ну, я мог бы им быть, но я такой ленивый…

Дик опрокинул Джейсона на спину и лег на него сверху. Было приятно снова его чувствовать, вдыхать его запах и касаться его тела. Грейсон лениво водил своими руками по телу охотника, изредка целуя его в губы. Джейсон, кое-как дотянувшись до тумбочки, поставил полупустую бутылку. Так дело не пойдет. Если Дик решил извиняться, то пусть извиняется серьёзно и, если не от души, то хотя бы от сердца. Уж оно то у демонов точно есть.

Джейсон скинул с себя демона на кровать и сразу прижал его своим телом.

— Сегодняшнее утреннее отсутствие ты должен отработать, — спокойно сказал охотник, снимая с парня футболку.

— Оу, так ты скучал по мне, — улыбнулся Дик, расстегивая ремень на его джинсах.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

— Я тут заметил, что ты ранен. Мне это не нравится. Рана портит всю картину. Как насчет того, чтобы подкрепиться, Джей?


End file.
